mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Watching Money.../Chapter 10
???: Mwahahahaha! The door behind ??? opens very quickly, and everyone bursts in. Vic: Unhand our friends, you evil fiend! Tara: Yeah. ???: You are too late. Behold your two friends. ??? walks out of the way, revealing that Jake and Violet were strapped to vertical tables, and that they are asleep. Blanky: What the flip did you do to them. ???: Oh don't worry, they are okay.... for now. Now, if you all would excuse me, you are free to go. I don't need you any more. ??? pulls a rope, and a trap door opens up underneath all the Sims. They end up outside on a beach. It is raining. Jimmy: That's it? Amanda J.: It's over. Sage: We are free. Everyone sits quietly for a few minutes. Josh than stands up. Josh: It's not over. Jake and Violet are still stuck in that evil person's lair. We need to save them. Sky: How? We don't know how to get in. Zain: Besides, how are we going to find them? Josh: We just will. Juwon: So you're saying that we are going to go back into the place that we were trying to escape from, just to find two people we barely know? Count me out. Gold: He does have a point. Katrina: Yeah. Josh: Well, I'm going in to find them. Anyone coming with me? Summer: I will. Vic: Me too. Leaf: Why not? Blanky: If Leaf's going, I'm going. Josh: Anyone else? Sky: Sure, it's not like we'll be doing anything here, anyways. Josh: Okay. Let's go save our friends... Josh looks around, and sees a manhole in the side of a rock. Josh: and I know how. ---- Later... ---- Back in ???'s tunnels... Blanky: Where are we? Vic: This is where we fought the giant spider. Summer: Oh yeah. Wasn't there a secret passage through here somewhere? Summer starts moving the torches, and the fifth one she tries, a door opens. Vic: Nice job! The group goes into the secret passage. Leaf: Okay Josh, what's the plan? Josh: Uhh.. Sky: You don't have a plan do you? Josh: I'm working on it. Blanky: I have an idea. Vic: Oh this should be good. Blanky: First, we need to figure out what the villain's plan is. Then... ---- A bit later... ---- Josh: Uhh... Blanky: What do you think? Leaf: Well.. Vic: Umm.. Sky: Worst plan ever. Blanky: I can count to potato. Josh: Okay then. Sky: Yeah, we should just wing it. Summer: Good plan. The group continues to walk through the passageway. Vic: Do we even know when we're there? Josh crawls into a vent. Josh: We're here. Josh looks through the vent, and Jake and Violet, still strapped to their tables, look very tired. Josh: Jake and Violet aren't looking so well. Blanky: You could flip that again. Summer: What? Blanky: You could flip that again. Sky: Stop talking. Josh, what's he saying? Josh: Umm.. Josh knocks his arm on the vent. ???: Huh? Who goes there!? Josh jumps out of the vents, and everyone follows. Josh: Only me. Sky: Ahem. Josh: And all of them. Sky: Thanks for the introduction. ???: What are you doing here!? I thought I let you go. Josh: You did, but we came back to save our friends. Jake: Well, that's very thoughtful. Blanky: So what's this about your fish and Sightseeing Day? Violet: What!? ???: A misconception of my evil speech. I said that their aura is being drained and is charging my nightmare ray. A loud beeping noise is heard, and Jake and Violet faint. ???: Speaking of which, it's fully charged now. The straps holding Jake and Violet to their tables come loose, and they fall onto the ground. Leaf: Are they dead? Summer runs over to the two limp bodies, and feels for a heartbeat. Summer: No, they are just very weak. They can't do anything except rest. ???: Now, behold... The villain pushes a button, and a ray gun comes up from the flooring. Sky: Oh no. Blanky: Oh no. Leaf: Oh no. Vic: Oh no. Summer: Oh no. Josh: Oh no. ???: Oh yes. The villain jumps onto the seat of the ray gun, aims at the group of Sims, and fires the ray gun, creating a red portal. ???: Time for you to face your worst nightmares. Leaf, you're up. A large, green ogre with a keytar comes out of the portal, and so does a purple guitar. Leaf: *shudders* Ogres. Keytars. *shudders* Josh: C'mon Leaf! You can do it. Leaf picks up the guitar, and the Ogre starts playing his keytar. Leaf starts playing his guitar, starting a magical music challenge. Lasers are fired from the two creatures' instruments, and eventually, the ogre falls over, defeated. Leaf: I'm no longer scared of ogres. Or keytars. ???: Very nice. Now for all of you to face your fears. ??? (distant): Not so fast evil villain. ??? (distant): Or should we say... ??? (distant): Morcubus! The villain takes off his mask, revealing that he is Morcubus. Josh: Juwon! Katrina! Gold! Gold: We got bored, thought you might need some help. Morcubus: Well you're all too late. Your friends are doomed, and my ray gun is fully charged. Nothing can stop me now. Leaf: It's not too late. Gold: and we can stop you. Together. The group of sims are join together, and Leaf plays a note of his guitar. Morcubus: I have my own army: your worst fears. The portal grows bigger, and all of the heroes (except Leaf)' fears come out. Juwon: Let the battle commence. The two groups rush towards each other. Morcubus: Mwahahahaha